Beware Hogwarts, Demigods don't understand 'rationality'
by Periwinkle.Roses
Summary: Post Giant War. Chiron has decided that the Demigods need a break. Dumbleore needs a favor. Miranda and Will have both visited Hogwarts before, to help the TwiWizard Tournament. This year they will visit Hogwarts again taking Lou Ellen, Pollux, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Nico with them. But Miranda forgot something very, very important...Whoops!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN. I OWN NOTHING.**

**For the sake of this story please imagine that both PJ and HP's worlds' take place at the same time! I know they don't but just imagine!**

"If we did this rationally," Miranda said, "You would all be in Gryffindor. Therefore we will have to do this irrationally"

Ten pair of eyes blinked at Miranda.

"Um, why can't we all be Gryffindor? And what is Gryffindor?" Percy asked

Annabeth rolled her eyes " Gryffindor is one of the houses. Do you not think having twelve new students all in Gryffindor would be a bit suspicious?"

"Oh yeah" Percy reddened

"Seaweed brain" Annabeth shook her head "you're hopeless"

Percy pouted whilst Leo and Piper both snickered.

"Now!" Miranda resumed talking "Will and I were both on the exchange last year so we understand the school a little more. However, you need to listen up now as I don't want to tell everything twice!"

A scatter of nods around the room confirmed Miranda's acceptance

"This school has four houses, like our cabins. There is Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw for the smart and witty, Slytherin for the cunning and resourceful and Hufflepuff for the loyal and honest. Now a lot of prejudice goes with these houses, Hufflepuff is usually seen as a lot of softies and weirdoes, Ravenclaw as the braniacs and bossy-"

"Athena Cabin" Leo coughed. Annabeth glared at him

"Gryffindor is seen as heartless and quite often bullies, and most people see Slytherin as evil, due to the amount of bad wizards that were Slytherin. Now none of these stereotypes are always true, obviously, but they must come from somewhere, so be wary to the wizards reactions to you"

"Okay" Hazel said "So as you said we can't obviously all be Gryffindor, so where are we going?"

Miranda smiled "Chiron, Rachel and I thought of that. We decided that we would pick the houses most suited to us and our powers, excluding the most obvious reason of Gryffindor for everyone, like I said earlier"

"Oh okay" Jason smiled "I kind of get it. Like if you were a child of Dolos or Apate you would be in Slytherin"

Miranda nodded "So who wants to go first…?"

The group looked around "I will!" Lou Ellen beamed "I think I will be Slytherin as I can manipulate the mist and that is pretty resourceful!"

"And because you like the stereotypical evil" Pollux muttered

"That too!" Lou laughed, her pillar box red hair bouncing over her shoulders

"Okay" Miranda muttered, scribbling something on a piece of paper "Next!"

"I will be in Ravenclaw I guess" Annabeth said "Child of Athena and all"

Miranda nodded and added that to her paper.

"I'll be Slytherin if Lou is" Hazel said, glancing at Lou "After all I can also manipulate the mist"

Miranda nodded "that works! One more for Slytherin?"

"Me!" Piper said, "Charmspeak is the obvious Sly and cunning approach!"

"Okay!" Miranda said, "so…." Her gaze fell on Percy "Your fatal flaw is loyalty, you've got to be Hufflepuff!"

Percy nodded, glancing at Annabeth who smiled reassuringly

"So…Jason. Killing Krios single-handedly, Gryffindor for you!"

"I didn't-" Jason protested

"Shut it!" Miranda yelled, "Right so Leo"

"How's it hanging sunshine?"

Miranda rolled her eyes "Creator of the Argo II. Pretty sassy. Ravenclaw!"

"Alright!" Leo beamed at Annabeth

"So…Frank. Willing to burn your life so Hazel and Percy could kill the giant and Thantos would be free. That's loyalty at the foremost, pretty brave too though. Still I think Hufflepuff for you!"

Frank smiled and fist bumped Percy

"So Nico. Son of Hades and all that hell, your Gryffindor to the bone!"

Nico looked rather pleased as Jason let out whoop.

"So" Miranda turned to Pollux and Will "we have pretty much the same qualities, apart from genders and-"

"The fact I am much hotter than you?" Will suggested

Miranda raised an eyebrow "You can go Gryffindor, I forgot how outgoing you are"

"Blame Apollo" Will muttered under his breath

"I'll go Ravenclaw?" Pollux asked, "I know 345 different ways to open a bottle of wine with out a wine twist"

"Great!" Miranda smiled "I am Hufflepuff then!"

"Welcome to the team!" Percy gave Miranda a fist bump. Annabeth rolled her eyes, while Lou, Leo and Will laughed

"Now this school has a 'sorting hat', which basically looks at your memories and personality to sort you into your house. To stop it putting us all in Gryffindor you, just say:

By the order of Godric your creator himself, I shall go to [enter house here] and you shall announce that and see it through'".

"Okay. Sounds pretty easy" Hazel smiled "How are we getting to this school though? You said it's in Scotland"

"We shall be travelling in the Argo II if Nyssa and Jake have finished the surprises they promised. If not-"

"Wait!" Leo interrupted looking annoyed "why have my siblings been messing with my ship?"

Miranda rolled her eyes "just some small adjustments like touch screen control pads and thought-tracking food plates. They offered to do it as a treat for all of you as the Giant War is over and we figured you deserved some luxury!"

"Cool!" Leo smiled "I like the thought-plates"

Piper rolled her eyes "you are such a boy!"

Leo just smiled "Hey what can I say? Food is an important thing!"

"ATTENTION!" Lou screamed, affectively getting the demigods' attention as well as glares due to the volume of her voice. Lou just said, "Miranda wanted you!"

"Thank you for deafening the whole crew before the trip has started!" Miranda said "anyways, Chiron said I was meant to tell you about some other stuff that I've forgotten. I guess we'll find out in due time!"

Pollux, Lou and Will all rolled their eyes, completely used to their friend's antics. Everyone else, however looked a bit worried

"Um…What if it was important?" Frank asked looking slightly worried "you know Chiron wanted to tell us that Wizards hate us or something?"

"It will get back to me" Miranda said cheerfully "just blame my ADHD!"

"So!" said Annabeth "Miranda, both you and Will are the only two who have been to this Wizard school before! I think one of you should lead this trip"

"I am not!" Will shouted "Randy your boss!"

"_Yeay_!" Miranda said dryly, "just what I wanted, be in charge of ten ADHD-and-Dyslexic demigods!"

"You only counted ten" Percy said "there are twelve of us!"

"I am not counting myself and Frank only has lactose-incoherent!"

Grumbles of "Lucky!" were shot at Frank who smiled nervously, shuffling nearer to Hazel who smiled at him and took his hand.

"So when are we leaving?" Jason asked

"We are leaving…in…-um…. -RACHEL!" Miranda yelled

"I've never heard that time before!" Percy snickered to Leo

Rachel came running in "You called? I was trying to get some sleep!"

Miranda rolled her eyes "when are we leaving?"

Rachel glanced at her watch "you are leaving in four hours. I suggest you all go pack while I write Randy a list of the things I've bet she's forgotten!"

Miranda smiled "you heard Rachel! Lets go!"

First Chapter done! So what did you think? I think I've made it pretty clear why people are in which houses and stuff. If anyone disagrees please note this is my story and not yours. On a happier note, this story will focus more on Miranda Gardiner, Will Solace, Pollux and Lou Ellen. For the purpose of this story Pollux's last name is Vyn and Lou's is Markinson. Please Review, I would love to know any suggestions you have and answer any questions! I have not written this in advance so updates might be a little slow but I will try. Have exams next week :(

Byeeeeeeee!

Ohh yeah! Dolos is the Greek god of Trickery, cunning and craftiness. Apate was the goddess of fraud and deception


	2. Chapter 2

It's almost been a month since I've updated. Sorry guys. With thanks to Finwitch1 for wand inspiration. Sorry I didn't use them all…

Four and a half hours later the Argo II was flying over Long Island without a care in the world. The ship I mean, the demigods inside did have some cares.

The twelve demigods were sat in the mess hall around the table; Miranda sat at one head and Annabeth at the other. On the left side of Miranda and the right side of Annabeth sat Pollux, Lou, Frank Hazel and Nico – Pollux sat next to Miranda and Nico next to Annabeth. On the right side of Miranda and the left side of Annabeth sat Will, Leo, Piper, Jason and Percy – Will sitting next to Miranda and Percy sitting next to Annabeth.

The demigods were all dressed in various states of casualness – Annabeth having her hair in her signature high ponytail, Jason wearing a teenage mutant ninja turtles t-shirt, Hazel having a panda-beanie hat on- apart from Lou Ellen who had decided to dress just plain weirdly in a Indian-patterned sari and had her waist-length hair re-dyed pillar box red half an hour ago. ("Great advantage to being a daughter of Hecate!" Lou had said cheerfully, "You can dye hair any colour in 2 minutes!")

"So" Annabeth said, "What is this school like?"

Miranda and Will glanced at each other. It was very easy to forget that they were the only two (in present company) to have gone to Hogwarts before.

"Wait!" Leo put his hands up like he was surrendering "Why have you been to this school before? And what's this school called anyways?"

"Last year" Will said cautiously "The wizards had this kind of tournament. There were three tasks and one representative from three different schools would 'fight' in it. With out going into too much detail that my ADHD self can't stand, the final task was a maze full of wizarding world monsters and traps. The first person to the centre won the TwiWizard cup!"

"And what does that have to do with you?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow

"They needed the maze to grow quickly" Miranda said "As a daughter of Demeter it was an easy thing so I went to grow them a maze – and stay and watch the final task. Nyssa went to help build traps and automatons to throw the wizards of track, and Will went to give medical help as Nyssa's automaton scorpions are nothing to take to lightly!"

"And other stuff!" Will muttered, "We all were on patrol around the maze encase anyone died"

"But no one died" Hazel said "did they?"

Will and Miranda exchanged looks "This year one of the teachers at the school was an impostor. This impostor was working for Voldemort-"

Miranda was broke off as Piper interrupted "Qui est Voldemort? Voldemort moyens de vol de mort en Franḉais! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'appelle qui?"

"Your speaking French beauty queen" Leo said tugging one of Pipers braids "English please?"

"Oh sorry!" Piper blushed "I asked who is Voldemort? Voldemort means 'flight from death' in French. Why is it called that?"

"Because he doesn't want to die?" Lou asked "Or he really likes French. Or maybe-"

"LOU!" Miranda yelled "SHUT UP!"

Lou shut up, scowling slightly as she pulled her pillar-box red hair over her shoulders.

"Anyways! This impostor put Harry Potter in the goblet of fire, which is the thing used to draw students to participate"

"Wasn't Harry Potter that guy Rachel told us about yesterday?" Percy asked, "the one who defeated 'Voldemort' as a baby and then again, three times?"

"Yes" Will nodded "and Rachel told you about the graveyard business?"

"Yes" Frank said, "and with the boy Cedric…is he the one who dies?"

Miranda nodded "the trophy they were meant to collect travelled them to the graveyard"

"Oh dear" Hazel said, "I can't believe Thantos has all these loopholes! And our father knows about them!" she shared a look with Nico, and whilst the Roman daughter rarely showed anger now she looked furious as did Nico.

Lou suddenly jumped out her chair "Hey! I forgot! My mom IM'ed me our wands!"

"Wands?" Percy asked excitedly "We get to use wands? So cool!"

"Yeah" Lou said nodding eagerly "I'll go get them" and Lou Ellen Markinston threw her chair back and ran off, one hand holding her sari up slightly so she could run.

Pollux shook his head "Lou is far to ADHD to ever think about coming to a school. I can't think why we brought her"

"She is a daughter of Hecate and would be able to do the most advanced magic out of all of us" Annabeth said "Well she should"

Will rolled his eyes "All she uses her magic for is to change her hair colour and take moving pictures"

"And we all know about moving pictures, don't we Will?" Pollux asked mockingly

Will blushed "Shut up! How was I supposed to know that Lou had learnt to make invisibility clothing?"

Miranda and Pollux both laughed. Will fumed.

Percy looked at Annabeth puzzled. Annabeth, however, looked slightly confused also. Hazel, Frank and Jason all exchanged their "We-are-romans-who-are-also-greek-I-think-its-a-conspiracy looks that they had perfected from coping Reyna. Nico frowned slightly to himself. Leo also looked puzzled and threw his hands over his ears when Piper let out a shrill squeal. He tugged at one of Pipers braids telling the beauty queen to shut up. Piper however was beaming. "I think you are really cute with them!" She smiled at Will "and you will all have our support!"

"What?" Percy asked, looking puzzled "Pipes, what the Hades is going on"

Nico muttered something about "using my fathers name as a curse" under his breath but Percy ignored him and remained focused on Piper. Piper, in return, just smiled even more and said "I'm letting Will tell you when ever he wants, in his own time!"

Now Will looked annoyed. "Well, gee, thanks Piper" He spoke sarcastically "Now it sounds like I am secretly shagging Chiron or something behind your backs!"

"Ewww" Leo yelped, "Your not really are you?" He tilted his head to look straight into Will's eyes. Will rolled his eyes "of course not. Chiron is pretty much my father plus he is a centaur!"

"And a centaur is always male?" Leo asked "Or can you get female ones?"

Hazel sighed "You are so like Lou, It's unbelievable!"

"Who's like me?" Lou said, bursting back into the mess hall, carrying a rainbow tie-dyed canvas bag "The bag's a gift from Iris" she added, seeing Franks stare.

"Leo" Percy said, "Leo is just like you"

"Is he?" Lou asked interestedly "Cool, I've always wanted a twin!"

"Yes!" Leo fist-pumped the air "I have a stunt-double!"

Jason laughed, shaking his head at his best friends antics. The his gaze fell upon Lou's bag "Have you our wands then?" He asked Lou excitedly

Lou nodded enthusiastically "Okay. Lets start with Randy cos' she is the leader!". Lou pulled a light green box from the bag. She handed it over to Miranda who opened it like it was a bomb.

"Nine-and-a-half inches" Lou spoke "Sunflower with a single hair of Demeter's. Quite flexible"

Miranda silently examined her wand as Lou spoke. When Lou finished she beamed "Wicked!"

"Will next!" Lou said. She handed Will a bright sky-blue box "Twelve-and-a-quarter-inches. Poplar-and-a hair of Apollo's"

"Pollux!" Lou called "Eleven inches. Willow and a hair of Dionysus's. Pliable"

"Nice" Pollux said, pulling his wand out of the dark purple box

"Jason!" Lou said handing him a stormy dark blue box "Twelve-inches. Lemon and a hair of Jupiter's"

Jason smiled, opening the box with curiosity

"Annabeth!" Lou handed Annabeth a light grey box "Nine-and-a-half inches. Oak and a hair of Athena's"

"Hazel" Hazel received a gold box "Eight-and-a-half inches. Walnut and a hair of Pluto's. Quite whippy"

"Thank you" Hazel smiled as she examined her wand

Percy received a sea-green box. Lou declared his wand to be "Eleven-and-a-half inches. Juniper and a hair of Poseidon's. Percy smiled when he heard that Juniper supplied the wood.

Leo received an orange box. His wand was ten-and-a-quarter inches, spruce pine and a hair of Hephaestus's.

Frank had a red box and his wand was twelve-and-three-quarter inches, Redwood and a hair of Mars's.

Piper received a light pink box. Her wand was ten inches Silver-Lime and a hair of Aphrodite's. Piper didn't seem too pleased with it.

Lou Ellen's own wand was given to her in a bright yellow box. Her wand was eight-and-a-half inches, Silver birch and a hair of Hecate's.

"So…" Percy began. He never got to finish his sentence however, as the ship gave a huge judder and the demigods fell to the floor.

Please review!


End file.
